wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Skywalker
Yuki Skywalker is the fan-made Character of the Star Wars Franchise. She is the Elder sister of Anakin Skywalker and the aunt of Cree Gekko, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Appearance Despite being a Padawan, Yuki has chestnut brown hair and is often seen wearing a small hair clip. Her eyes are the same color as her hair. She is also shown to have a complex regarding her chest, feeling inferior when compared to girls with bigger bust sizes. She wears the Tokiwadai Middle School school uniform, sporting white loose/slouch socks and brown loafers with a light brown vest sweater over a white blouse and a grey skirt. In her Jedi Padawan outfit, it has to be black and brown tunic. She holds a Blue Lightsaber. Personality To most Jedi, Yuki she is considered a 'proper lady'. Despite this, she is generally friendly and easygoing to Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda. Abilities *'The Force': Like Anakin, Yuki was extremel, and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force, she also possessed the potential to become the most powerful force user in the history of the galaxy and also the Kids Never Die Organization. *'Lightsaber Skills': Like Anakin, She was highly skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. Yuki used her Force powers to increase his physical speed to make his lightsaber skills more proficient in combat, this made him a formidable opponent alone in combat. He also possessed the potential to become perhaps the most skilled lightsaber duelist in the history of the galaxy. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant': Like Anakin, She was highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Master Pilot': Like Anakin, She was highly skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flying craft. He was best star pilot in the history of the galaxy, as Anakin and Yuki are equal. Background 'Early Life' Long ago, Shmi Skywalker lived on the Outer Rim world of Tatooine during the last decades of the Galactic Republic. About nine years before the Battle of Naboo, she miraculously gave birth to a Force-sensitive children named Yuki and Anakin. At one point, Shmi and Anakin were owned by the female Hutt crime lord Gardulla until she lost them in a bet with the Toydarian junk dealer Watto, who employed Anakin's services at his junkyard. While Watto could be a harsh and demanding master, they still furnished them with a home in Mos Espa's slave quarters. In addition, Shmi and her children also owned a few personal possessions including an antiquated protocol droid named C-3PO and a podracer. 'Pre-Clone Wars' Battle of Naboo One Day, as Anakin returned home, with several strangers including the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the Naboo Queen Padmé Amidala (who was disguised as a handmaiden), the Gungan Jar Jar Binks, and the astromech droid R2-D2, who were seeking shelter from a dust storm. While Shmi and her son had initially believed that these offworlders had come to free slaves, they quickly learned that the strangers had become stranded on Tatooine after their starship's hyperdrive was damaged during a diplomatic mission to the galactic capital Coruscant. When Anakin offered to help Qui-Gon and his companions to obtain money for the hyperdrive by winning the upcoming Boonta Eve Classic podracing game, Shmi initially disagreed with the idea. However, she relented when Anakin recalled her words on helping others. Qui-Gon wagers Anakin's along with his sister's freedom with Watto in a Podrace, which Anakin wins. Anakin and his sister joins the group to be trained as a Jedi, leaving his mother Shmi behind. En route to their repaired starship, Qui-Gon enters a brief lightsaber duel with Darth Maul, Darth Sidious' Sith apprentice who was sent to capture Amidala. The Jedi escort Amidala to the Republic capital planet Coruscant so she can plead her people's case to Chancellor Valorum in the Galactic Senate. Qui-Gon asks the Jedi Council to train Anakin and Yuki as a Jedi, but the Council are concerned that Anakin is vulnerable to the dark side of the Force and decline. Undaunted, Qui-Gon vows to train Anakin himself. Meanwhile, Naboo senator Palpatine persuades Amidala to make a vote of no confidence in Valorum to elect a more capable chancellor to resolve the crisis on Naboo. Though she pushes for the vote, Amidala grows frustrated with the corruption in the Senate and decides to return to Naboo with the Jedi. On Naboo, Padmé reveals herself to the Gungans as Queen Amidala and persuades them into an alliance against the Trade Federation. Jar Jar leads his people in a battle against the droid army while Padmé leads the hunt for Gunray in Theed. In a starship hangar, Anakin and his sister enters a vacant starfighters nd inadvertently triggers its autopilot, joining the battle against the Federation droid control ship in space. Anakin ventures into the ship and destroys it from within, deactivating the droid army. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan battle Darth Maul, who mortally wounds Qui-Gon before being bisected by Obi-Wan. As he dies, Qui-Gon asks Obi-Wan to train Anakin. Subsequently, Palpatine is elected as the new Supreme Chancellor and Gunray is arrested. The Jedi Council promotes Obi-Wan to Jedi knighthood and reluctantly accepts Anakin and Yuki as Obi-Wan's apprentices. At a festive ceremony, Padmé presents a gift of appreciation and friendship to the Gungans. Ten years after the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo, the Galactic Republic is threatened by a Separatist movement organized by former Jedi Master Count Dooku. Senator Padmé Amidala comes to Coruscant to vote on a plan to create an army of the Republic to assist the Jedi against this threat. Narrowly avoiding an assassination attempt upon arrival, she is placed under the protection of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker. The two Jedi thwart another attempt on her life and subdue the assassin, Zam Wesell, a shape-shifter who is killed by her bounty hunter client with a toxic dart before she can reveal his identity. The Jedi Council assigns Obi-Wan to identify and capture the bounty hunter, while Anakin and Yuki are assigned to escort Padmé back to Naboo, where the two fall in love. Obi-Wan's investigation leads him to the remote ocean planet Kamino, where he discovers an army of clones is being produced for the Republic, with bounty hunter Jango Fett serving as their genetic template. Obi-Wan deduces Jango to be the bounty hunter he is seeking, and follows him and his clone son Boba to the desert planet Geonosis via a homing beacon placed on their ship, the Slave I. Meanwhile, Yuki becomes troubled by premonitions of his mother Shmi in pain, and travels to Tatooine with Padmé to save her. They meet Owen Lars, Anakin's stepbrother who is the son of Shmi's new husband Cliegg Lars. Cliegg tells Anakin and Yuki that Shmi was abducted by Tusken Raiders weeks earlier and is most likely dead. Determined to find her, Anakin ventures out and finds the Tusken campsite. He discovers too late that his mother has been tortured by the tribe. As she dies from her wounds, Shmi reunites with Anakin. Anakin kills the Tuskens in his rage and returns to the Lars homestead with Shmi's body and Yuki sheds tears into sadness. After revealing his deed to Padmé, Anakin says that he wants to prevent death. Battle of Geonosis On Geonosis, Obi-Wan discovers a Separatist gathering led by Count Dooku, who Obi-Wan learns had authorized Padmé's assassination and is developing a new battle droid army together with Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. Obi-Wan transmits his findings to Anakin to relay to the Jedi Council, but is captured mid-transmission. With knowledge of the clone army, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is voted emergency powers to send the clones into battle. Yuki, Anakin and Padmé journey to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan, but are also captured. The three are sentenced to death, but are eventually saved by a battalion of Jedi and clone troopers led by Mace Windu and Yoda; Jango is killed by Mace during the rescue. As the clone and droid armies battle, Yuki Obi-Wan and Anakin intercept Dooku and the three engage in a lightsaber battle. Dooku wins, injuring Obi-Wan and severing Anakin's right arm and Yuki is about to be killed, only for Yoda to save her, Finding he is unable to defeat Yoda, Dooku flees. Arriving at Coruscant, he delivers blueprints for a superweapon to his Sith master, Darth Sidious, who confirms that everything is going well and as planned. As the Jedi gravely acknowledge the beginning of the Clone Wars, Anakin is fitted with a robotic arm and secretly marries Padmé on Naboo, with C-3PO and R2-D2 as their witnesses. 'Post-Clone Wars' Assignment on Muunilinst Obi-Wan Kenobi being assigned to lead an assault on the planet Muunilinst, home of the Intergalactic Banking Clan, benefactors of the Confederacy of Independent Systems wishing to break away from the Galactic Republic. His apprentices are personally appointed to lead the space forces by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the secret alter ego of Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Also on Muunilinst, ARC (Advanced Recon Commando) Captain Fordo leads more clone troopers on an assault. Meanwhile, Separatist leader Count Dooku takes in the Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress as his apprentice and sends her to eliminate Anakin. Anakin diverts his attention in the middle of the space battle to pursue Ventress to Yavin 4, where he manages to defeat her in a lightsaber duel, though only through the means of fear and anger, the path to the dark side of the Force. Jedi Master Mace Windu faces an entire droid army unarmed on Dantooine; Grand Master Yoda travels to the ice world Ilum in order to save two imperiled Jedi Knights; the amphibious Kit Fisto leads an aquatic regiment of clone troopers on the waterworld Mon Calamari; and a team of Jedi encounter the dreaded General Grievous on Hypori. Desparate Rescue With Grievous emerging to claim victories for the Separatists, the Republic is in need of more Jedi Knights. After much consideration, the Jedi Council decides to promote Anakin to a Knight. Three years later, Anakin and Yuki has become a strong Jedi Knight and has helped the Republic several times, such as aiding Obi-Wan in capturing a fortress, saving Saesee Tiin from a space battle, and rescuing a couple of Jedi from bigger droids. During the rest of the war, Anakin, Yuki and Obi-Wan are assigned to find Grievous on the planet Nelvaan, but instead end up liberating a group of Nelvaanians who had been enslaved and mutated by the Techno Union. Meanwhile, General Grievous leads an assault on Coruscant and, despite the best efforts of Yoda, Windu, Shaak Tiand others, kidnaps Palpatine for his Master, Dooku. Anakin faces a spiritual trial that shows him becoming Darth Vader and also manages to rescue the Nelvaan warriors, though he once again draws upon his anger, then sets out with Obi-Wan to rescue the Chancellor over Coruscant. During a space battle over Coruscant between the Galactic Republic and the Separatists, Jedi Knights Obi-Wan, Yuki and Anakin lead a mission to rescue the kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from Separatist commander General Grievous. They arrive on board the Invisible Hand, the Separatist flagship. After battling droids in the main hangar bay and the elevators, the trio arrive at the general's quarters, where Palpatine is being held. However, the three are then confronted by Count Dooku and in the ensuing duel, Obi-Wan is knocked out and Anakin and Yuki combined kills Dooku and then escape with Palpatine but are recaptured and brought before Grievous on the ship's bridge. They escape as the ship turns upside down and fight off Grievous' bodyguards while the general escapes and Anakin manages to save everyone during a crash landing on Coruscant. 'Birth of the Galactic Empire' =Anakin's Baby = Yuki and Anakin reunites with, Padmé, who reveals she is pregnant. Initially excited, Anakin begins to have premonitions of Padmé dying in childbirth. Anakin tells Yuki to stay with Padme. Palpatine appoints Anakin to join the Jedi Council as his representative, but the Council declines Anakin the rank of Jedi Master and orders him to monitor the Chancellor, diminishing Anakin's faith in the Jedi. Palpatine entices Anakin with knowledge of the dark side of the Force, including the power to "cheat death." Obi-Wan journeys to Utapau in search of General Grievous and confronts him after he dispatches the Separatist council to the planet of Mustafar. Obi-Wan then duels Grievous as the clones invade and battle the droids. Grievous reaches the launch platform where his ship is situated, but Obi-Wan shot him in the chest and kills him. =Anakin's Betrayal = When Palpatine reveals himself as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, Anakin reports his treachery to Mace Windu, who subdues Palpatine in an ensuing lightsaber duel. Anakin discovers Mace Windu preparing to execute Palpatine, who he has discovered is in fact the Sith lord Darth Sidious, in his office. In a desperate attempt to help save Padmé, Anakin intervenes on Palpatine's behalf, allowing him to kill the Jedi Master. Anakin pledges himself to Palpatine, who dubs him Darth Vader, unaware that his sister was shocked and sad to see the betrayal of her brother. Yuki has to warn the Obi-wan only to be caught by clone troopers and brings her to Padmé while Anakin and an army of clone troopers make their way to the Temple, where after he kills librarian Jocasta Nu, Vader attacks the Jedi and the massacre begins. Vader finds and engages Serra Keto in battle, and ultimately prevails when she is crushed by a falling statue. He is then confronted by Keto's master, Cin Drallig whom he also duels. The two wind up outside of the temple, where Vader impales Drallig through the chest. Palpatine issues an order for the clone troopers to kill their Jedi commanders, known as Order 66, and dispatches Vader and a legion of clones to kill everyone in the Jedi Temple; however, Obi-Wan (having killed Grievous on Utapau) and Yoda survive. Vader, still following Palpatine's orders, goes to Mustafar with the intention to wipe out the Confederacy leaders. He is greeted on the landing platform by several Neimoidian aides and strikes them down, which is witnessed by the leaders in the main control room. Anakin advances through the facility, murdering the guards sent to terminate him after the leaders realize that Palpatine has betrayed them. Anakin cuts the door down and force pushes it away; crushing Poggle the Lesser to death. He then pursues the rest of the council into the conference room, where he kills Wat Tambor as Viceroy Nute Gunray flees and locks the door behind him. Gunray's second in command, Rune Haako, begs Vader for mercy, but is mercilessly struck down. Vader then follows Gunray outside, as the Viceroy is attempting to escape in his gunship. Anakin attacks the ship, causing it to crash into the molten lava below, killing Gunray. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda raid the ruins of the Jedi Temple, clearing out as many clones as they can and are shocked when they discover security recordings of Anakin becoming a Sith lord. The recording also reveal Anakin's location, so Obi-Wan heads to Mustafar to confront him. Palpatine addresses the Senate and transforms the Republic into the Galactic Empire, declaring himself Emperor. On Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Yoda return to the Jedi Temple to discover Anakin's treachery. Concerned by Obi-Wan's revelation that Anakin has turned to the dark side, Padmé travels to Mustafar to confront him, while Obi-Wan stows away aboard her ship. When Vader discovers Yuki and Obi-Wan, he accuses Padmé of betrayal and uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. The three former friends engage in a ferocious lightsaber duel across the Mustafar facility, which is slowly being destroyed by lava. The two end up on a platform floating down a lava river; Obi-Wan and Yuki jumps off and warns Vader not to follow. An enraged Anakin leaps over him, allowing Obi-Wan to slice his legs and arm off. Anakin slides towards the lava and catches fire. Yuki tells Vader that she loved him. Obi-Wan takes Yuki and Anakin's lightsaber. Back on Coruscant, Yoda confronts Palpatine, but retreats after their duel in the Senate Chamber reaches a stalemate. Deep Slumber Obi-Wan brings Padmé to the asteroid Polis Massa, where she gives birth to Cree Gekko and the twins, Luke and Leia before dying. A funeral is held for Padmé on Naboo. Meanwhile, Palpatine travels to Mustafar and finds a badly burnt but not yet dead Vader. Palpatine brings him back to Coruscant, where his burned body is repaired with cybernetic limbs and a respiratory suit. Palpatine informs Vader of Padmé's death, devastating him. As Palpatine and Vader supervise the construction of the first Death Star, Obi-Wan, Yuki and Yoda decide to hide the twins from the Sith. Senator Bail Organa adopts Leia and takes her to Alderaan, while Obi-Wan delivers Luke to his stepfamily Owen and Beru Lars on Tatooine, where Obi-Wan intends to watch over Luke until the time is right to challenge the Empire and Yuki and her students who were Jedi younglings will take Cree to the fully created Dens to deliver the fully born Four Noble Clans for thousands of Years where Paul Gekko found the Jedi younglings along with Cree Gekko. 'First High School War' After arriving at the Desert, Eggman sent his Egg Parade consisted of ten AT-AT Walkers, five Egg Seismosaurus, twelve Egg Camels, one hundred Motobugs, one hundred caterkillers, one hundred buzzbombers and ten Egg Terrain Armored Transports led by the Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad to capture the Battlefield Fortress, the castle which is where the ancient Cafeteria is located in the Kami-Kobe High School's Football battle desert. From atop the castle, Marth sees the Egg Parade marching towards the football field. Marth raises Falchion and prepares to defend the castle. After defeating the foes and leaving the castle, Marth stares at the Egg Fleet deploying massive Aparoid Tripods, when Meta Knight appears out of nowhere and attacks Marth. After an evenly matched sword duel, each one sees the Aparoids heading for the castle. They dodge around each other and destroy the Aparoid Infantry with their swords. They turn to face each other, surprised to realize they have a common enemy. After more Aparoids surround them, they team up to destroy them. After surviving the "Aparoid Onslaught", Meta Knight and Marth see Toshiya fighting Greil with his Horse, "Rainbow Hare". Ike shows up during the middle of the battle, when Toshiya throws the sword Ragnell to Greil, saying that he wishes to fight for the Egg Academy at his full strength since General Gawain appeared. Greil tosses the sword aside, saying that he has thrown the name of Gawain away. He instead chooses to fight with his axe, Urvan. Shulk suddenly sees a vision of Greil being killed, and shouts at him to run away. Ultimately losing to Toshiya, Greil is wounded by the blast of Toshiya's "Genesis Sword" (which resembles the cross between a sword and the Gundam's Beam Rifle). Shulk, blinded with rage, screams in anger and rushes forward to attack Toshiya recently leaves a scar on his wrist and Ike is furious and wants to attack him too. Greil tells Ike to go to Gallia, and live a peaceful life there, but Ike has no such intentions as Toshiya sees his mission being complete and returns to the Egg Fleet and leaves Shulk, Reyn, Dunban comforting Ike. Greil dies in Ike's arms as Ike screams in anguish. Greil's Death have awakened Yuki Skywalker after the few years of Sleep. Luigi is seen timidly confronting a Waddle Dee. When the harmless creature naturally avoids confrontation, Luigi is relived but shocked by the appearance of another Waddle Dee. But as he prepares to "fight", King Dedede appears behind him and ambushes him with his mallet; turning him into a trophy. King Dedede then notices Lyon and his cargo carrying Zelda. Using the Luigi trophy as bait, King Dedede is able to steal the cargo and the Princess much to Lyon's Shock. Yuki sees Cree Gekko chasing after the Egg Fleet's Flagship, the Super Egg Providence. Yuki helps the Kings Next Door survive the Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth and Sixth High School Wars. Family *Shmi Skywalker- Mother (Deceased) *Anakin Skywalker- Brother (Deceased) *Padme Amidala- Sister-in-Law *Cree Gekko- Niece *Kylo Ren- Grandnephew *Luke Skywalker- Nephew *Mara Jade- Friend (Deceased) *Ben Skywalker- Grandnephew *Leia Organa- Niece *Han Solo- Friend *Jacen Solo- Grandnephew *Anakin Solo- Grandnephew *Jaina Solo- Grandniece *Jedi younglings- Students Gallery Yuki Skywalker's Students (Fan-made).png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon